Rotary lipstick dispensers have been around for many decades. This popular, functional, and often, indispensable cosmetic device has been the subject of countless improvements primarily to enhance its aesthetics, functionality, and cost. With respect to functionality, most of the improvements in the art have been directed to the intricate mechanical assembly and operation of the dispenser. Nonetheless, as shown in FIG. 1, the rotary lipstick dispenser 100 of the prior art still comprises a base 120 having one or more inner rotary tubes 130, a lipstick 140 or other cosmetic stick device affixed within a holder in the innermost rotary tube 130, and an outer tubular cap 160.
With most prior art devices, a user must first remove the tubular cap 160 before manually extending the lipstick outwardly from the tubular base 120. Removal and replacement of the tubular cover 160 quite often leads to damage and/or deformation of the soft lipstick itself, especially when the user attempts to use the dispenser in dimly lighted areas. If damaged, the user must often discard the dispenser with any remaining lipstick and purchase a new dispenser.
In more recent years, attempts have been made to eliminate the removable cover 160 and to replace it with a retractable lip or other movable protective cap. The various designs have incorporated spherical caps and flat, flexible membranes; however, these designs have only created awkwardly shaped, bulky containers which still require two hands to operate the mechanism manually.
What is first needed is a cosmetic dispenser that retains an ergonomically-appealing shape, that addresses the problems with removable and retractable caps of the prior art. Secondarily, the dispenser should provide for replacement of a spent cosmetic such as lipstick, which promotes ecological preservation.